Mika Samuels (TV Series)
Mika Samuels is a character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the daughter of Ryan and younger sister of Lizzie. Pre-Apocalypse Jacksonville, Florida Very little is known about Mika's life before or as the outbreak began, except that she has a father, Ryan, and a sister, Lizzie and lived in Jacksonville. She mentioned that she missed science class. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 Mika joined the survivors at the prison some time during the time skip between Season 3 and 4. She is one of the kids in the prison group. "30 Days Without An Accident" Mika, along with the other prison children are at the courtyard giving names and talking to walkers in the fence outside the prison. Carl and Patrick then notice what the children are doing and Carl tells them they must not name walkers as they are not people, while Mika's sister, Lizzie, argues with him in disagreement. After that, the children leave the courtyard to go read and Mika asks Patrick if he's coming to Carol's storytime reading, which he answers yes. She is later seen at the library when Carol secretly teaches the children how to wield knives. "Infected" Mika is first seen when Carol brings her and Lizzie to talk with their father, Ryan before he dies and then tries to calm Lizzie down as Carol stops Ryan from reanimating. Later she is seen with Lizzie when Carol comes over and explains that she is now looking after them like Ryan asked before Lizzie runs away crying due to Nick the walker being killed. Mika explains to Carol that Lizzie isn't weak just messed up. After this she is again with Lizzie when Carol comes to talk to her a second time. "Isolation" Mika does not appear in this episode,but she was in the Administrative Building as it was mentioned that all of the children were moved into this building as a part of the quarantine. She is mentioned by Lizzie, when she tells Carol that she has contracted the virus. "Indifference" Mika does not appear in this episode, but is mentioned by Lizzie, Carol and Rick. Rick also mentions her age to be 10. "Too Far Gone" Mika was seen holding Judith with Molly. They, along with Luke were walking towards the bus when Lizzie approached the 4 of them. Mika tells Lizzie they were going to the prison bus like planned. Lizzie then replies telling them that Carol wanted them to fight and to be strong. They proceeded to get weapons. It is unknown at this point what Mika and Molly did with Judith. Mika and Lizzie are later seen shooting Alisha and an unnamed follower in order to save Tyreese. When Molly and Luke run off, Mika and her sister follow behind. Tyreese tells the kids they were going the wrong way, but then follows them. "After" Mika does not appear in this episode. "Inmates" Mika is shown to be traveling with Tyreese, Lizzie, and Judith. She tells Lizzie that she misses Carol, but Lizzie tells Mika Carol isn't here. Mika says that she's afraid. The 4 of them set up camp for the night. While Mika is with Judith and Tyreese, Lizzie is on her own on the other side killing rabbits. The following morning, Mika finds grapes for her and Lizzie to eat. Judith starts to cry and walkers are creeping in. Tyreese changes Baby Judith, and when birds fly by, Mika runs away into the forest because she was scared. Tyreese finds her and tells her she did the right thing to run, but she has to run with the group and not alone. The four hear screaming. When Tyreese leaves Lizzie, Mika, and Judith alone, Judith starts crying and attracts walkers. Mika tries to shoot walkers approaching them when Lizzie can't hear her asking for help. Carol finds Mika and the girls and they meet with Tyreese. Mika finds a sign that says "Terminus". "Claimed" Mika does not appear in this episode. "Still" Mika does not appear in this episode. "Alone" Mika does not appear in this episode. "The Grove" Mika is seen sleeping on the tracks beside Tyreese while Carol is talking to Lizzie. While Carol is talking to Tyreese about Lizzie not understanding walkers and Mika being weak, Mika is sitting on the rails while holding Judith. As they arrive to the house Mika makes an attempt, that comes across as feeble, to persuade her sister Lizzie that walkers are not people, they're dead. After yelling at Lizzie, a walker stumbles out of the house and falls to the ground, the walker tries to bite Lizzie but Mika shoots it with her pistol three times, once in the shoulder, in the body and in the head finishing it off. Mika talks to Lizzie after she walks away, apologizing for yelling at her. As they settle down in the house, Mika finds a doll, names it 'Griselda Gunderson' and sits on the floor in front of the fireplace and plays with it. She looks at Carol and Lizzie and says to Tyreese that they could live here. Later into the episode, Mika and Carol walking in the forest hunting for deer, when Carol mentions the smoke in the air, Mika says that it's still burning as the smoke is not white, Mika says that she learned that in science class. As they approach a deer, Mika is about to hand her rifle to Carol but she tells her to shoot it as Carol thinks she is not strong enough. She aims her rifle at the deer but cannot pull the trigger and the deer walks away, Mika says to Carol that they still have peaches. Later Mika chases Lizzie as she runs away from the house and she catches Lizzie feeding a walker mice. They engage into another argument, Mika again fruitlessly attempting to tell Lizzie that walkers are not people. A few charred walkers approach from the forest and they run screaming, back to Carol and Tyreese and they all shoot at the approaching walkers. As they are sitting in the living room of the house, Mika again plays with her doll and helps Carol cook pecans. Nearing the end of the episode when Tyreese and Carol are away talking, Lizzie murders Mika with a knife, claiming then to Carol and Tyreese that her sister will 'come back' because she did not damage her brain. After Carol kills Lizzie, Mika is buried alongside her sister, her reanimation prevented by Carol, Tyreese and Carol leave yellow flowers on the graves and Carol mourns the loss of both Lizzie and Mika. As Carol and Tyreese leave the cabin, Mika's doll that she played with before she died is seen. Death Killed By *Lizzie Samuels (Alive) Lizzie, in an attempt to prove to Carol and Tyreese that walkers aren't different than people, kills Mika. Carol and Tyreese return to find Mika's corpse and Lizzie covered in blood. *Carol Peletier (Before Reanimation) Moments after Mika's death, Carol stabs her in the head to prevent reanimation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mika has killed: *A few zombies. Relationships Ryan Samuels Mika and Ryan seemed to have a close relationship. He was first seen with them during storytime in "30 Days Without An Accident". When Lizzie and Mika found out Ryan got bit during "Infected", they cried and didn't know what to do. Carol tried to calm them down and told them to wait outside if they wanted to, but they decided to stay inside. Carol was about to stab Ryan in the head, but Lizzie stopped her. She said they had to do it. Mika backed away, saying she can't. Carol finally killed Ryan, resulting in the sisters starting to cry again. Lizzie Samuels Mika and Lizzie have a close sister-relationship. When their father is bitten, Mika comforts Lizzie and tries to calm her down. She counts to two with her when Carol is about to kill their father in mercy. She does seem intolerant with her sister's somewhat erratic behavior, calling her 'stupid' when Lizzie gets upset over the walker she'd named being put down. She is also somewhat wary of her sister's mental state, as she warns Carol soon after Carol becomes their guardian that something is just wrong with Lizzie. Mika is shown to have some respect for her sister however, as she follows Lizzie's lead and proceeds to join the fight against the governor's militia instead of fleeing to the bus. When Lizzie and Mika are in the woods with Tyreese and baby Judith, Mika sometimes bickers with her sister, but also looks to her for reassurance when they're alone with walkers. Carol Peletier Before Carol killed Ryan, she agreed to raise Lizzie and Mika. Carol is seen spending less time with Mika than she does with Lizzie. This is due to many factors (Lizzie's illness, Lizzie freezing up at killing her father) beyond her relationship with Mika. Carol seems to care deeply about both girls. In the grove, she seems to spend more time with Mika than she does with Lizzie because she was very weak and did not want to kill living things. When Mika is killed Carol decided to kill Mika before she turns. After she kills Mika she falls into a deep pit of depression. Patrick Mika is seen having a casual and friendly relationship with a young teenager, Patrick, asking him to join in storytime with the other community children. Luke Mika and Luke seem to have a casual and friendly relationship , as they are mostly seen playing together. She is seen with Luke in "30 Days Without An Accident" near the fence looking upon the zombies. Mika and Luke are also seen together when Carol was teaching them about using knifes. Mika and Luke also work together to flee to the prison bus and escape the prison during the governor's attack. Mika is shown to be saddened by Luke's death, crying as she walked through the forest. Molly Mika and Molly seem to have a casual and friendly relationship , as they are mostly seen playing together. She is seen with Molly in "30 Days Without An Accident" near the fence looking upon the zombies. Mika and Molly are also seen together while Carol was teaching them about using knifes. Mika and Molly also work together to carry Judith's baby carrier and escape the prison during the governor's attack. Mika is shown to be saddened by Molly's death, crying as she walked through the forest. Hershel Greene Hershel was friendly and caring towards Mika and the kids, and got along with each other well. When the flu strikes, Hershel is concerned for the uninfected, including Mika, and suggests to quarantine them from the sick. How Hershel's death affects Mika is unknown, as she wasn't present when he was killed. Tyreese Tyreese and Mika are shown to have a good relationship and Tyreese acts as a fatherly figure of Mika.. As Alisha and another man were shooting at Tyreese both Mika and Lizzie went to help save him as Lizzie shot both of them. Tyreese then led the children to safety, out of the prison. Tyreese was shown to trust Mika and often tries to encourage her confidence and bravery. When Mika was startled by the noise of the walkers she touches Tyreese's arm, re-opening the wound. He snapped at her and she apologized quickly, it is assumed that this didn't affect their relationship as Tyreese was later seen holding Mika's hand. When Mika was later found to be murdered by Lizzie, Tyreese seemed to be startled and taken aback. He later expressed his views on Karen's death to Carol, stating that he thought Lizzie was the killer. When Carol proposed killing Lizzie to prevent further trouble and to protect baby Judith, Tyreese agreed. Tyreese was also shown to grieve over Mika's death. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *In the episode summary for "Internment" on the AMC website, Mika is mentioned as hiding in a cell with her sister. This is a typo, as it was Luke hiding with Lizzie. Mika did not appear in "Internment". *In an interview with Gale Ann Hurd, she revealed that the casting call for Mika was gender neutral and then when the part went to Kenedy the character was made female. *Lizzie and Mika are based off of Ben and Billy from the Comic Series. Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Prison Category:Children Category:Adoptees Category:Deceased Category:Protagonist Category:TV Series